Wings of an Angel
by Death-the-kid-X-X
Summary: Bakura is saved by a ghost...Who's name is Ryou...What is going on? Is Ryou Bakura's Guardian Angel? But if he is really an angel then where are his wings? Read to find out....
1. Chapter 1

**Author notes: **This is a little idea I had...please let me know how it turned out. Also let me know if it should be a chapter story or not....I hope you guys like this new story...

**Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh**

* * *

He was staring up at the clouds, watching the snow fall on his face. It was cold and he couldn't move. He tilted his head feeling the dried blood caked on the back of his head. He looked over at his left arm, it was positioned at an odd angle. He closed his eyes and sighed.

"_At this rate," _He thought to himself. _" I'm going to die…" _Tears started to form in his eyes.

"_I failed…" _He mentally cursed himself. _"I tried to bring you back, and this is where it got me…" _He thought back to earlier.

* * *

_He was walking to a narrow alley. He needed to go there to see a friend. The wind blew at his battered old red scarf, he cringed at the cold, huddling in his big blue coat. He slowly walked into the alley. There he saw many young teens. All with hatred in their eyes. But only one stood out to him. He was spraying the brick wall of the alley with spray paint. He was a tall, tan, teen, with spiked blond hair, with a big black coat covering most of his body. _

"_M-Marik…" He said softly. The tan teen stopped spraying the wall, and sighed. _

"_What do you want Bakura…" The tan teen turned around and glared at the young albino teen. _

"_I Just wanted to talk to you…" Bakura replied looking down at his feet._

"_There's nothing to talk about…" Marik said turning back to the wall he was painting._

"_Don't be like that Marik…" Bakura said looking up. _

"_What is it?" Marik said turning around again, glaring at Bakura._

"_Y-Your hanging around the wrong crowd…And I want you to come back home where you belong…Please?" Bakura asked looking up at his friend._

"_Wrong Crowd! Are you trying to start something?!" Marik shouted angrily. _

"_No," Bakura replied back calmly. "It's just, I don't want you to get hurt. You're the only one I have left since the accident…"_

"_You are such a baby!" Marik Yelled. "You need to get over the accident! So what your parents are dead, mine are too!"_

"_That's why we should stick together…" Bakura said voice shaking. "You can't leave, you're my only friend!"_

"_You just don't get it do you?" Marik shouted. "I don't need you anymore! I have better friends now! So get out of my life!"_

"_But Marik-" Bakura started._

"_No I don't want to hear anymore of your stupid talk!" Marik yelled interrupting. "If you won't go away I'll make you go away! Come on boys!" Marik yelled at the other teens._

_All of them started to attack the young albino. He was punched, kicked, and what felt like stabbed. He tried to fight back, but there was too many of them. Suddenly he felt his left arm grabbed. He looked over to see Marik grasping it. _

"_Time for baby's to take there nap!" Marik said in a angry tone. Then he yanked on Bakura's arm as hard as he could till he heard a snapping noise._

_Bakura yelped in pain, his entire are felt like it was on fire. Then he felt a something hard hit the back of his head. He could feel the blood dribble down his neck before his vision went dark._

* * *

Tears were running down his face. _"Marik…" _Bakura thought to himself. _"At least I get to see mom and dad again…" _The snow was falling faster now. Bakura couldn't feel anything anymore.

"_I-it's so cold.." _Bakura said starting to close his eyes. _"I think I will take a nap…"_ But just then, he saw a young teen hover over him. He had white albino hair just like his. His eyes were a deep chocolate, and he was kind of see through.

"_What's going on?" _Bakura thought, just before his vision got all dark.

* * *

He slowly opened his eyes. He tried to get up, but felt a huge pain in his arm and from the back of his head, so he laid back down. He looked down at his left arm to find it bandaged and in a sling. He also found many other bandages but on his many cuts and injuries. He used his right hand to feel the back of his head, to find that someone had bandaged his head wound too.

He looked down to see that he was lying on a soft, little bed., which he did not recognize as his own.

"_Where am I?" _He thought to himself.

"Oh, good your awake…" Someone said relived. Bakura quickly looked to the side of the bed to find a young, levitating figure.

"W-who are you?" Bakura asked in a startled tone.

"I'm Ryou." The figure replied back. "And you are?"

"I'm Bakura…" Bakura replied. "Why are you see through?"

"I'm dead…" Ryou replied back with a frown.

"So does that mean y-you're a ghost?" Bakura asked with a shiver.

"Yeah I guess you can call me that…" Ryou replied.

"So what happened?" Bakura asked. "Why did you save me?"

"I saw what those teens did to you." Ryou said back. "And I couldn't leave you there to die."

"But your a ghost why would you care?" Bakura asked.

"I still have feelings, believe it or not." Ryou said looking down.

"I'm sorry," Bakura replied back. "So if your a ghost, how come you didn't move on yet?"

"Because I don't remember anything about the life I had while I was living." Ryou said in a sad tone. "I can only remember my name…"

"Do you have to remember you life to move on?" Bakura asked confused.

"Yes." Ryou said still sad. "I have to know if I was a good person, then I can gain my wings and move on…but if I was a bad person…I…" Ryou trailed off.

"You what?" Bakura asked.

"I'll become a demon." Ryou said looking down.

"Oh…" Bakura said quietly. "I don't think you will become a demon."

"Thanks…" Ryou said with a smile. "So what were you doing with those other kids…"

"I-I was trying to get my friend back…" Bakura said quietly. "He was all I had left since my parents died. I thought I could bring him back…but I failed. Now I'm just alone again…" Bakura sighed, feeling tears coming to his eyes.

"Your not alone." Ryou said with a smile. "You have me."

"Huh…?" Bakura said confused.

"I said you have me." Ryou said again looking down at Bakura. "I will be your friend."

"But what about you moving on?" Bakura asked.

"Oh, don't worry about that…" Ryou said looking away. "I will gain my wings some day…"

"No." Bakura stated. "Ryou, I will help you move on. I will help you gain your wings!"

"T-Thanks…" Ryou said with tears in his eyes.

"No, Thank you," Bakura said with a smile. "For being my guardian angel."

"G-Guardian angel…?" Ryou said confused.

"You were there for me when I need you most." Bakura replied. "Your just an angel without his wings. But you will have them soon, I promise."

* * *

So what did you think? Please review...And if you can let me know if it should be a chapter story or not?


	2. Chapter 2

**Author notes:** Sorry for not updating in a while. I had my birhtday recently, and relatives coming over, and then my computer crashed so now I have to use a diffrent and older one...But anyway I would like to thank the people who reviwed the last chapter! Thanks to: Clouded-Days, lovenyami, Jaybird4909! Thank you guys for reviewing and for your support! Now Wings of an Angle will be a Chapter story! So I hope you guys will enjoy it!

**Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh.**

* * *

"So…" Bakura started. "Where are we?"

"I can't answer that…" Ryou stated.

"What do you mean?" Bakura asked confused.

"I mean I don't know." Ryou said back.

"Huh?" Bakura responded more confused.

"This is the house I woke up in after I died…" Ryou said looking down. "That's all I know about this place."

"So this could be anyone's house?" Bakura asked. "Even your own?"

"It's possible…" Ryou replied.

"So lets check it out." Bakura said starting to get up. Suddenly he felt a huge pain in his left arm, and instantly got dizzy from getting up too quickly.

"Careful," Ryou said helping Bakura stand up. "Your still pretty injured."

"I've been through worse…" Bakura muttered.

"What did you say?" Ryou asked.

"I said I'll be fine." Bakura said with a small smile. "So lets check this place out already."

Bakura took a look around the room he was in. The only thing in the room was a single window, the bed he had just got up from, and a small little dresser. Bakura first walked over to the window. He moved the dusty, yellow curtains to look outside.

Bakura squinted his eyes as the sun's light shined in them. After allowing his eyes to adjust to the light he took a look around. He saw the discolored, overgrown, shabby, grass that was the front lawn. He also noticed that there was very few houses. Bakura slowly put back the curtains and made his way to the dresser. He slowly opened the drawers to find nothing. There was completely empty.

"So I guess this room has nothing interesting…" Bakura said as he closed the last dresser drawer.

"So are we going to explore the rest of the house?" Ryou asked.

"Yeah, lead the way." Bakura said looking at Ryou.

"I only really know one other room…" Ryou said back. "And that is the room where I woke up after my death…"

"So then what's with this room?" Bakura asked. "How did you find this room?"

"This was the first room I saw, when I was helping you." Ryou replied. "I had to help you as fast as possible, so I just took you to the nearest room. Which happened to be this one…"

"So you have never explored this place?" Bakura asked.

"Well…no. Ryou replied. "After I realized I was dead…I was scared…so I flew away…This would be the second time I have been here…"

"I see…" Bakura replied. "So I guess we should check out the room where you woke up then."

"S-sure.." Ryou said looking down as he slowly drifted through the bedroom door.

Bakura followed, and opened the door to find himself in what appeared to be a living room. There was an old, dusty blue couch, along with some old matching chairs. It was dark in the room because the dusty, blue curtains were closed over the windows.

"T-the room is this way…" Ryou said drifting towards a long hallway. Bakura silently followed.

Down the hallway were a series of doors. Ryou drifted to a stop at the second door.

"T-this is it…" Ryou said quietly.

"Hey Ryou," Bakura said looking up. "Are you okay?"

"Y-yeah…I-I'm fine…" Ryou said looking down.

"Come on, Ryou." Bakura started. "What's wrong?"

"How would you feel if you were visiting the place where you died…?" Ryou asked looking down.

"Don't worry Ryou, it will be okay." Bakura said opening the door.

The room was dark and dusty. It looked liked it hadn't be used for a long time. In the room there was a single bed, a dresser, a closet, and a little window. But what caught Bakura's, and Ryou's attention the most was the floor. There in the middle of the floor was a huge, dark, red, stain.

"So you died here?" Bakura asked still looking at the stain.

"Y-yeah…" Ryou responded, his eyes locked on the stain as well.

"Do you think that, that stain is your…blood?" Bakura asked quietly.

"I-I don't know…" Ryou slowly replied. Then there was a few seconds of silence.

"How about we look in the closet first…?" Bakura asked, tearing his eyes away from the stain.

"S-sure.." Ryou said looking away as well.

Bakura walked over to the closet and opened the door. It made a loud creaking sound, as if it was a sound of protest to being opened. In the closet were some sets of shirt, and coats on hangers, and some shoes and books lying on the floor. With cobwebs hanging all over the place.

"Does anything look familiar?" Bakura asked.

"No….I don't think so…" Ryou said quietly looking into the contents of the closet.

Bakura picked up one of the books lying on the closet floor. It was a small, black, book with a smooth cover. He opened it to find a nice drawing of a flower on the fist page.

"Hey look at this…" Bakura said turning to Ryou.

"What is it?" Ryou asked looking down at the book in Bakura's hands.

"I think it is a sketch book." Bakura said turning the page. "This person could draw real well…"

On the next page there was a pencil drawing of a little girl. She looked to be of the age of four. She was wearing a summer dress, with a matching hat on her head. She had long hair, with some nice eyes, and a huge smile on her face. Just looking at the picture made Bakura smile.

"H-Hey…" Ryou said breaking Bakura out of his trance. "I-I know that girl…"

"You do?" Bakura asked in surprise. "Who is she?"

"I-I don't remember…" Ryou trailed off.

"How do you know her?" Bakura asked hoping to get an answer.

"I-I don't know…I'm sorry…" Ryou said looking down.

"It's okay Ryou." Bakura said. "At least you remembered something."

"Y-yeah…" Ryou said still looking down.

Bakura flipped through the sketch book some more. He found many other pictures of flowers, forest, and buildings. But the most of the pictures would be of the same little girl. In some pictures she would be playing with a ball. In others she would be holding a cat. And in one of the last pictures. It showed the little girl crying.

Bakura put the book back in the closet and shut the door. Then he made his way over to the dresser. He opened the drawers only to find more clothes.

"Lets go see another room." Bakura said walking to the door.

The two of them headed out of the room and went to the door across from it. Bakura went to open the door, but he couldn't. The door was locked.

"We'll have to try another room…" Turning and going to the door that was next to the locked one.

This room appeared to be a little girl's room. The walls and carpet were a light pink. Toys were spread out across the floor. There was also a small bed with a little stuffed rabbit on it.

Ryou stared at the little white rabbit. Then suddenly he remembered something.

_He was in the little pink room. He could see the many toys sprawled out on the floor. He felt a small tug on his pant leg. He looked down to see a little girl. She was wearing a light blue dress, and she was holding the little stuffed rabbit. She had long white hair, with soft blue eyes, and a big smile on her face._

"_Wanna come pway with me?" She asked looking up at him. "It will be lots of fun, I pwomise!"_

"This is her room…" Ryou said aloud.

"Who's room?" Bakura asked looking at one of the toys on the floor.

"The little girl from the drawing…" Ryou replied back. "This is her room."

"What did you remeb-" Bakura started, but was cut off by a loud noise. It came from the front of the house. Then there was a second noise. It sounded like a door slamming shut. Then there was the loud sound of foot steps.

Ryou looked at Bakura in shock. His eyes wide and mouth agape. The footsteps started to get closer. Which only caused one thing to come to Bakura's mind.

"_Does someone still live here?!"_

* * *

So how was chapter 2? Please let me know what you think. Reviews are very appreciated. ^^


	3. Chapter 3

**Author notes: **Sorry for not updating in a while. Shcool has been taking all of my writing time. But any way I hope you guys enjoy this chapter! I'm sorry for any spelling or grammer mistakes. Please review!

* * *

The footsteps were getting louder with each passing moment. Sweat started to fall down Bakura's face. _What are we going to do?!_ He mentally screamed at himself. He turned to look at Ryou.

"We've got to-"

"Shhh!" Ryou said putting a finger to his lips, and he quickly grabbed Bakura's hand.

"What are you-" Bakura started to say but stopped as he felt his entire body turn to ice. He felt as if he was frozen in place. _What's going on?_

The footsteps stopped outside the doorway. The door burst open. The two boys saw a tall man, with dark hair stand in the doorway. His eyes were as cold as stone. The man slowly walked into the room, looking around it as if he was to find something. The man turned his head in Bakura's direction, stared for a moment, then gave a low grunt and walked out the room closing the door behind him.

The footsteps started to faint away. Bakura gave out a long sigh.

"T-that was close…" He said quietly looking up at Ryou, whose hand he was still holding.

"We've got to get out of here now." Ryou said with his tone suddenly serious.

"But why?" Bakura asked. Suddenly he was pulled into the air. He looked down to see he was floating. "W-What?!" Bakura asked startled.

"Don't let go." Ryou said not looking down. And the two of them flew through the roof. Then Ryou glided them away from the house. They flew until they were a good distance south of the house. Then slowly Ryou flew down and landed Bakura on the ground. Bakura was still holding on to Ryou's hand even though he was on solid ground.

"You can let go now…" Ryou said quietly.

"Oh, sorry." Bakura replied back blushing a little, and letting go of the other's hand. Suddenly Bakura's body felt warm again. Well as warm as it was outside, with the snow blowing in his face. "W-What just happened?"

"We flew…" Ryou simply responded.

"No, t-the coldness I felt…" Bakura asked shy, unsure of what he felt was even real.

"O-oh, I turned you transparent like me…" Ryou said back.

"S-so you turned me into a ghost?" Bakura asked in disbelief.

"Y-yeah, I guess." Ryou said looking down.

"So that's why the guy didn't see me?" Bakura questioned. Ryou just slowly nodded his head. Suddenly Bakura remembered Ryou's quick actions to the person in the house, and the escape they had just made.

"R-Ryou?" He asked looking at the hovering, young figure. "Did you know that person?"

Ryou's face stiffened. Bakura could tell what ever it was he was thinking was not good.

"H-he's my dad…" Ryou said his voice quivering. A sudden memory burned in Ryou's mind.

_He was a sitting in his room, the light was off and it was dark outside. He was reading a book when the sound of the front door slamming caused him to jump. His eyes widened in fear. Loud footsteps were heard thorough out the house. They became faster, and louder until they stopped outside his door. He tried to hide in the closet but it was too late, the door was already burst open._

"_RYOU!" A loud gruff voice yelled. "Get over here!" He slowly walked over to the man knowing what was coming._

"_Were you trying to hide from me?" The man asked as he tightly grabbed at his arm._

"_N-no daddy…" He said shivering at the man's touch._

"_YOU LIAR!" The man screamed. The man pulled on his arm until there was a loud snapping noise. He screamed in pain as his bone shattered from the man's grip._

"_I-I'M S-SORRY!" He yelled with tears streaming down his face. "I-It will never happen again daddy!"_

"_What did you call me?! The man roared, throwing him to the floor._

_He cried out in pain as he hit the hard-wood floor. "I-I'm s-sorry master!" _

"_That's what I thought." The man said stomping onto his back, causing him to gasp for breath._

"_Now are you going to make me dinner?" The man said getting right into his face. _

"_Y-yes…master…" He coughed as the strong smell of alcohol burned his nose. The man pulled him up by his hair causing him to yelp, and threw him down the hallway._

"_Get going slave!" The man said with a chuckle._

_Slowly he got up holding his left arm, and walked into the kitchen. He started to pull out pots, and turned on the stove. Slowly with one hand he started to cut up vegetables and put them in a pot. He then added some meat, and stirred the mixture. _

"_Hurry up! I'm starving!" The man yelled outside the kitchen._

_He turned off the stove and carefully poured a bowl, and walked out to where the man was sitting. He placed the bowl in front of him. Slowly the man took a bite and yelped. _

"_You idiot!" He roared. "It's too hot, why didn't you let it cool down first!"_

"_I-I'm sorry..master.." He said looking down._

"_What?! You don't believe me?!" The man yelled getting red in the face._

"_N-no I-I believe you!" his eyes widened in fear._

"_Why don't you try it then!" The man said shoving the bowl in his face. He screamed as the stew caused his face to burn. He could feel his skin peel and blister as the hot substance was pressed against his face. He fell to the floor screaming and holding his face with his good arm, tears running down his cheeks only adding to the pain. The only sound he could hear over his screaming was the man's laughter._

Tears were running down Ryou's face. His eyes wide with fear. Bakura noticed this and tried to get him to stop.

"H-Hey Ryou!" He shouted uncertain of what to do. "Ryou are you okay?"

Ryou blinked slowly, finally realizing where he was. He looked down to see Bakura looking up at him worried.

"Y-yeah, I-I'm fine…" He said shakily.

"What did you remember?" Bakura asked.

"S-Stuff about my dad…" Ryou said back slowly.

"What about him?"

"He…was mean to me…" Ryou trailed off.

"Oh…" Bakura said back, thinking of nothing else to say in this situation.

The wind blew at Bakura's scarf, causing him to shiver violently.

"C-Can we get out of this cold weather?" He asked huddling up in his coat.

"Were are we going to go?" Ryou asked back.

"I guess we can go to my place…"

So Bakura lead the two of them to a small little shed that was in the middle of some woods.

"This is where you live?" Ryou asked, kind of shocked.

"Y-yeah," Bakura said shivering. "Now, let's get in I-I'm freezing!" Bakura quickly opened the door and rushed inside, while Ryou just hovered in.

Inside the small shed, were two beds, a small table, a fire place, a window, and a dresser. Bakura walked over to the fire place and started a fire. As the flames grew he held his hands out to warm them.

"This is where Marik and I live." Bakura said not turning around from the fire. "Or where he use to live…" He added with a sad tone. He thought back to the first time he had met Marik.

_Snow was falling outside. It was going to be his first Christmas without his mom. He was walking to his apartment when he saw his dad yell at a young boy. _

"_Get out of here! Go On Go!"_

_The young boy was tanned with spiky blond hair. He looked to be about the age of seven which was only one year older than Bakura himself. He looked at the young boy in wonder. His face was drawn tight, his body looked deathly skinny, and the only thing that seemed to keep him warm was an oversized black coat. The young boy started to run away at his father's voice, but bumped into Bakura in the process._

"_I-I'm s-sorry…" The young boy said quietly getting up._

"_It's okay." Bakura said also getting up. Then he reached into his pocket and pulled out some change and put it into the young boy's hand. _

"_T-Thank you." The young boy said in disbelief._

"_You're welcome." Bakura said with a smile. "My name is Bakura, What's yours?_

"_M-Marik…" The young boy said back quietly. _

"_Nice to meet you Marik" Bakura said before walking up the steps to his apartment. _

"_W-Wait!" Marik called after him. Bakura turned around to find the young boy's hand shoved in his face. _

"_H-Here…" Marik said giving Bakura back the change._

"_Keep it." He said back opening his door. "I know you need it."_

"_T-Thanks…" Marik said giving a big smile walked away. _

_Ever since that day. Bakura and Marik were the best of friends. Bakura found out that Marik was an orphan, his parents had died long ago in a car crash. Much like how Bakura's mother died last year of an illness. _

_Marik would show up at Bakura's apartment everyday, eager to see the boy so they could play together in the snow. Then Christmas eve came by._

"_Hey Marik," Bakura said with a bit of eagerness. "Merry Christmas!" He said shoving a little wrapped present in the other boy's face. Marik slowly took the gift and opened it. It was a little gold ring that had the word 'Friends' engraved on it._

"_Wow…" Marik said starring at the object in wonder. _

"_And I have the other one." Bakura said showing Marik his finger, which had a silver ring on it with the word 'Forever' engraved on it. Marik put his ring on his own finger. _

"_Thanks Bakura." He said giving him a hug._

"_You're welcome." Bakura said back with a smile._

_Later that night, Bakura got up out of bed to get a class of water. He walked into the living room to find something that made him scream. There under the Christmas tree was his father. A knife stabbed in his chest Blood was everywhere. Next to him laid a note._

_Dear Bakura, _

_I'm sorry but I can't live without your mother. I decided long ago that I would join her in heaven. I'm sorry I won't be here to watch you grow up. I left some money in the cabinet, and you have enough food to last you the rest of the month. You're a great kid. And I will always love, and so will your mother. I know you won't understand, please forgive me._

_Love you're father._

_The tears wouldn't stop flowing down his cheeks. His heart hurt so bad. He had lost now both his parents. He laid down besides his father's figure, crying until morning came. _

_Marik was waiting outside Bakura's apartment as usual, but for some reason everything felt different. Marik waited a long time, It was never like Bakura to be late. He walked up the steps and knocked on the door._

"_Bakura?" He called. "Are you there?" When he got no answer he opened the door and walked inside._

"_Bakura?" He called again. He slowly made his way into the living room, where he stopped at the sight. Bakura was lying on the floor hugging his dad, who had a knife sticking out of his chest. _

"_Daddy, Daddy!" Bakura wailed. "Daddy please come back!" Marik rushed over to him and pulled him off his father._

"_Come on Bakura." Marik said pulling him away. "There is nothing you can do…" Marik pulled Bakura into a hug and let him cried into his shoulder._

"_I-I don't want to b-be a-alone…" Bakura sniffled._

"_You can come live with me." Marik suggested still hugging him._

_Marik lead the two of them to his own shed he had in the woods. _

"_Don't worry Bakura," Marik said. "You will never be alone as long as you have me."_

Bakura was looking at the silver ring he had on his finger. The sudden sound of Ryou's voice broke his thoughts.

"I'm sorry Bakura…" Ryou said looking down. "But could I be alone for a while..?"

"Yeah sure…" Bakura said, his eyes darting back to his ring. No sooner then Ryou left Bakura heard voices outside the shed.

"Are you sure about this?" An unfamiliar voice asked.

"Don't back down now, you wuss!" Bakura knew that voice too well. _Marik!_

* * *

Marik and one of his friends were walking towards his old shed. They were carrying big jugs of an unknown liquid, and Marik had a pack of matches ready.

"Are you sure about this?" The friend asked.

"Don't back down now, you wuss!" Marik yelled back. They started to pour the jugs all over the place. Once every bit of the are was covered, Marik walked over to the front of the shed and took off his ring and placed in the snow.

_Goodbye Bakura._ He thought to himself then struck some matches and flung them to the ground. The shed burst into flames, and Marik and his friend ran away.

* * *

_Marik! _Bakura thought to himself. But just when he was about to go to the door, a fowl smell burned his nose. _Is that gasoline?_ Then the shed burst into flames.

* * *

So how was it? please review!


	4. Chapter 4

**Author notes: **Yay! Chapter 4 is up! Sorry it took so long to update. And I'm sorry if the chapter is a little short, and for any grammer and spelling mistakes. Thanks for all the reviews. I will try to update soon. Hope you like this chapter, and don't forget to review!

**Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh**

* * *

It was hot, smoke was covering the entire room. He couldn't breathe, and he could feel his skin burning. He felt dizzy, and couldn't see straight. Slowly he fell to his knees coughing. There was no way out. Flames were blocking every exit.

Suddenly he felt something ice cold brush against his burning skin. He turned his head to see Ryou. Ryou grabbed him by the hand and pulled up and through the roof. Then Ryou landed gently in front of the shed. Bakura fell to the ground coughing, smoke still being in his lungs.

Once Bakura was through with his coughing fit, he noticed something in the snow. It glittered with the brightness of flames burning the building he once called home. He picked it up to notice that it was a golden ring with the word 'Friends' engraved on it. Bakura couldn't hold back the tears any longer.

"M-Marik…" Bakura choked out, tears stinging his eyes.

"I-I'm sorry…" Ryou said back looking down at his friend with sympathy. The two of them huddled together and watched the flames quickly consume the building in a hushed silence.

* * *

Marik was quickly walking towards a dark alley, with many thoughts running through his mind. He made his way into the alley, meeting the gaze of his companions.

"Hey, Marik" A gruff teen spoke up. "The boss wants to see you."

Marik let out a sigh. _What does he want now?! _Marik made his way to the back of the alley, which was the only part unpopulated. The only thing back there besides a brick wall was a small shed, which was torn up with many broken widows. Marik slowly knocked on the door.

"It's Marik…" He called. "You wanted to see me?"

"Come in.." A low voice responded back. Marik walked into the shed. It was very small, and looked just like an office. With there being a file cabinet, a desk, and a chair around the desk facing away from the door.

"So how did it go?" The voice asked, chair still turn towards away from the door.

"I-I did what you asked…" Marik said quietly, trying to resets the tears that were burning his eyes.

"Are you sure?" The voice asked with a bit of a scoff. "Because it doesn't sound like you did a good job…"

"I did!" Marik protested tears starting to run down his face. "I killed him all right! I set the shed on fire and left him to burn. I killed him just liked you asked."

"Good job Marik." The voice said with a tone of laughter. "Keep up the good work, and you will get what you seek…I promise."

"W-What else do you want?" Marik said wiping his eyes.

"Oh nothing major, I just need you to go on a raid with the boys. Have to keep up reputation you know."

"Y-Yes sir.." Marik said turning away.

"Oh and Marik," The voice said with a harsh tone. "Don't ever cry in my presence again. You are dismissed."

Marik quickly got out of the shed. Once he was out he let out a long sigh, and could feel tears starting to rise in him. _Stop being such a baby!_ He mentally yelled at himself. _He's gone now, he's out of your life! Now pull yourself together you have a job to do._ Marik started to walk towards the crowd of teens, he stiffened up his face, and was ready to get to work.

* * *

Bakura could only watch in teary silence as he saw the last of his home burned down. His past now gone. He tried to remember it all.

_It was his first night in the shed. Marik had just started a fire to keep the both of them warm. There was only one bed so Marik decided to sleep on the floor. Bakura silently cried to himself, while lying under the covers. His mother and father were gone. He had no one left. _

"_Hey Bakura…" A small voice called out to him from the floor._

"_Y-Yeah..?" Bakura responded trying to disguise his voice._

"_It's okay…The pain will go away eventually…" _

"_T-Thanks M-Marik…" Bakura said slowly smiling. Then there was a sudden silence between them. "H-Hey Marik..?" Bakura started._

"_Yeah, There is plenty of floor to go around." Marik responded with a smile._

"_T-Thanks.." Bakura said hopping down from the bed with a pillow and a blanket. As the two snuggled under their blankets, Bakura thought to himself with a smile _I'm not alone after all.

_It was a year later, and the season was fall. The leafs were turning pretty colors and the wind was just starting to chill through your bones. But this day had special meaning, it was Bakura's birthday. This was his first birthday without one of his parents, so he felt kind of down. _

_Bakura was walking home looking around at the scenery. He loved the many fall colors, and how the leafs would gently blow in the wind. He came across a little red leaf that had fall on his sneaker. He picked it up and twirled it through his fingers. _Mom use to collect these. _A sad thought burst it's way to his heart, as he remembered that she wouldn't be able to see him turn seven. He pushed the thought out of his mind, and put the leaf in his pocket, and ran to the shed. _

_Outside the shed Marik was doing the best he could by racking the leafs into piles. It didn't help that the wind would always blow a new set for him to rake. He had just finished raking a new set when he heard Bakura running up. _

"_Hey, Bakura." Marik called. But his only response was the sound of leafs crunching as Bakura jumped into a pile. Marik let out a sigh. He had just raked that. But he smiled as looked over to see Bakura laughing and jumping around in the leaves.. _

"_Come on Marik, it's fun!" Bakura cried jumping into another pile. _

"_Okay," Marik called out dropping the rake and getting a running start. "What out!" He dive-bombed into the leaves. The two young boys then just sat there laughing._

"_Hey Bakura" Marik said still laughing. "I've got something to show you."_

"_Okay." Bakura said getting up from the leaves. "Show me." Marik led Bakura into the shed. Bakura's eyes widened when they saw what was on the table. It was a huge cake with the words: Happy Birthday Bakura written on it. _

"_Wow." Bakura said in awe. _

"_I made it for you." Marik said proudly. "It was my first time making a cake though…so I'm sorry if it doesn't taste that good…"_

"_I'm sure it will taste fine." Bakura said smiling up at his friend. Then he cut him a piece and took a bite. "Marik, it's delicious! Thank you!" Then the two happily ate the cake._

_The next memories were not so long ago, and tore at Bakura's heartstrings. It was late at night, Marik wasn't back yet. It wasn't like him to be out late, especially in the winter. Bakura was starting to get very worried, when he heard footsteps outside the door. The door opened and Marik walked in. _

"_H-Hey Marik.." Bakura gave a greeting to his friend._

"_Hn." Marik gave a grunt as a reply._

"_So where were you..?" Bakura asked worried._

"_I don't think that is any of your business…" Marik replied back coldly._

"_W-Were you out hanging with those other kids?" Bakura asked looking down._

"_It's none of your business…" Marik growled glaring at Bakura._

"_I'm just worried about you..t-that's all.." Bakura said quietly. Marik groaned._

"_Why can't you just leave me alone?"_

"_But-" Bakura started._

"_That's it!" Marik yelled. "I'm out of here!" Then he left and slammed the door behind him. Bakura let out a long sigh. _

_The same thing would continue for several days. Marik would come home late, and fight with Bakura, or worse say nothing at all, and not even pay Bakura any attention. Then it got to the point where Marik wouldn't show up for days. And when he did return he was angrier than usual. Finally Marik stopped coming home all together. _

"Bakura…" A voice called, bring the albino out of his thoughts. He looked up at Ryou, Tears still in his eyes.

"Come on, let's go…" Bakura followed Ryou away from the shed. He started wiping at his eyes.

"W-Where are we going to go now..?" He asked trying to shake away the sadness.

"We have to go back to my house…" Ryou replied back. "I think I remembered something…."

* * *

So How was it? Please review!


	5. Chapter 5

**Author notes: **Sorry I took so long to update. I've been really busy. But I hope you guys like this chapter. Sorry if it is kind of short, and for any spelling and grammer mistakes. Please review! Enjoy the chapter!

**Disclamier: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh.**

* * *

Bakura walked slowly in the snow, with Ryou floating beside him.

"What did you remember?" Bakura asked, with a tone of sadness.

"I-I remembered my mother…" Ryou slowly replied. "Seeing the flames on the shed reminded me of her."

"How did they remind you of her?"

"They reminded me of how she died…" Ryou said back with deep sorrow in his voice.

"Oh…" Bakura replied back thinking of his own mother. She had long white hair like him, with his deep chocolate eyes, he was always told he looked just like his mother. She was a sweet, gentle, woman, and knew how to make Bakura and his father smile. Bakura looked down at his scarf and was overcome with memories.

"_Mom! Mommy! I home!" Bakura shouted as he entered the house, his little legs running as fast as he could. _

"_So how was your first day at school?" A young woman with long white hair asked smiling._

"_It was great! I made a picture for you!" Bakura handed her a piece of paper grinning. _

"_What is it?" She asked trying to make out the scribbles, and stick figures. _

"_It's you, me, and daddy silly." Bakura said laughing. _

"_Oh it's beautiful!" His mother said back. "This is going straight on the fridge!"_

"_You like it?" Bakura asked shyly._

"_Like it? I love it!" She beamed. "I'm glad we have an artist in the family." Then suddenly she started coughing uncontrollably. _

"_M-mommy, are you okay?" Bakura asked kind of scared. _

"_Y-yes, I'm fine dear…" She managed to choke out when the coughing finally stopped._

"_Don't worry mommy, I'll take care of you."_

"_That's my little man, Bakura." She smiled as she hugged him._

_The season started to change soon, and unknown to Bakura his mother started to get worse, not better like she had been saying. _

_The wind started to get cold, and the leafs were different colors, and blew in the breeze. He remembered hunting for leafs with his mother. _

"_Mom, hey mommy!" Bakura shouted running over to her. "Is this a good leaf? Is it?" _

"_Oh yes Bakura, that is a beautiful leaf. Good job." She smiled down at him. Bakura always loved to make his mother smile._

_Then winter came. The weather turned very cold, and snow piled up on the ground. His mother was worse then ever but wouldn't show it. It was Christmas day and he was opening his last present. Instead of saying Form: Santa, like all the others this one said From: Mom. Bakura quickly opened it to find a long red scarf._

"_I made it just for you." His mother said smiling at him. "It's going to keep you warm through all the winters. Because it's warm and snuggle just like a hug." His mother picked him up and gave him a big hug. That was one of the last times he ever saw her smiling. _

_Christmas came and passed, but nothing changed about his mother's condition. It got so bad that she became bedridden. She never seemed to wake up, and when she did she never smiled. _

_It was some time in January. Bakura had just gotten home from school. He couldn't wait to tell his mother about his day. Even though she was almost always asleep, he felt like she was listening, and that his talking always made her a bit happy. He started running to the front door._

"_Mom, mommy." He called. He then realized that there was a strange car in the driveway. One he had never seen before. It was big, black, and long. He opened the door to find his dad siting at the table his head in his hands. _

"_Daddy, what's wrong?" He asked. His father looked up, his eyes tear stained. _

"_N-nothing little guy. So how was school?"_

"_Is mommy okay?" Bakura asked sensing something was wrong._

"_Mommy is gone…Bakura…" His father said back looking down._

"_Where did she go?" He asked. "Is she coming back?"_

"_No, She's not coming back." Tears slid down his father's face. "She's gone Bakura."_

"_Gone where?!" Bakura shouted back. "Where did she go?!"_

"_Just gone Bakura!" His father shouted back at him. "She's dead."_

"_D-Dead…" Bakura said the words slowly. Then raced into his mothers room. He found a couple of men examining her saying strange things like:_

"_The poor dear never had a chance…"_

"_She suffered a long time._

"_I hope she is at peace now."_

_Bakura pushed past them and touched his mother's hand. It was cold, and lifeless. He looked at her face, she appeared to be sleeping. She must be sleeping he thought._

"_Mommy, please wake up." He called out to her. "You can't be dead, you can't leave me and daddy. Please wake up." But he got no response. His mother stayed stiff as stone, her face unmoving. Tears began to well up in Bakura's eyes._

"_Mommy come back!" He screamed. "Don't leave! Mommy come back!" He felt a sudden force on his should, it was his dad's hand._

"_Come on son, lets go."_

"_We can't go!" Bakura shouted back. "We can't leave mommy!" Bakura's father grabbed his arm and forced him out of the room. He placed his big blue coat around him, put him in their car and drove off. That was the last time he ever saw his mother._

"Bakura we're almost there." Ryou said breaking Bakura from his painful thoughts.

"S-So you remembered your mother?" Bakura asked trying to shake his sadness. Ryou just nodded.

"H-How did she die?" Bakura asked curious.

"S-She died in a fire…" Ryou replied back looking down. "Along with Amane."

"Amane?" Bakura asked unsure of the name.

"She was my little sister. The one in the picture." Ryou replied.

"When did they die?" Bakura asked trying to find out more.

"I think when I was about seven or eight…" Ryou replied back. "That would have made Amane five or six when she died…"

"What were they like?" Bakura continued asking questions.

"Amane was a sweet, little girl. She loved to play and giggled a lot. But She was also sort of a crybaby. And my mother, well she had long, white, hair much like my own. But she had soft blue eyes. A lot of people use to say that Amane and me were the splitting image of her. She was very kind, smart, and loved us dearly."

"Wow, she sounds like a great mother." Bakura said back.

"She was…" Ryou said looking down. Suddenly Ryou's house came into view.

"Why are we coming here?" Bakura asked.

"You remember the locked door?" Ryou asked back.

"Yeah."

"I think something important to my past is in there." Ryou said his eyes filled with hope. "If we can get in there I'm sure I will remember something else."

"But how are we going to get in?"

"We'll just float in." Ryou responded back.

"But what about you're dad, he might see us trying to break in?" Bakura asked kind of scared.

"Don't worry about it," Ryou said not wanting to back down. "Now give me your hand." Bakura gave Ryou his hand, his body felt icy cold once again. They floated up in the air and headed straight for Ryou's house.

They floated through the house, and found themselves in the hallway. Ryou let go of Bakura's hand, letting his body return to normal. The two of them headed towards the locked door.

"Try floating through it." Bakura suggested. Ryou slowly floated to the door, but as soon as he got close to it, he was repelled back.

"No good. I can't get through…" Ryou said sighing.

"Looks like we will just have to mess with the lock." Bakura said shrugging. He started fiddling with the doorknob, jerking it every which way. He stopped and turned his gaze to the floor, looking for anything to pick the lock with. He saw a small paper clip. He picked it up and began working back on the lock.

They were so busy concentrating on the lock that they didn't hear footsteps come near them. After a while Bakura heard a loud click.

"Yes! We're in!" He said happily. But it was short lived.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!" A man shouted at him. Bakura turned around to see that he was face to face with Ryou's dad.

* * *

So how was it? Please Review!


	6. Chapter 6

**Author notes: **Yay! I fianlly updated! I'm sorry this chapter is a bit short..but the next one will be longer. :D Sorry for any grammer and spelling errors. I hope you enjoy the chapter. And Please review!:D

**Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh.**

* * *

Bakura's eyes were wide in shock, his mouth open slightly. Ryou just stared in fear. Ryou's dad looked just as shocked. His own eyes filled with fear.

"What are you doing?!" He again roared.

"I-I-I-" Bakura stammered on his words. Ryou's dad moved quickly and grabbed Bakura by the hair. Bakura let out a yelp of pain. Ryou's dad pulled Bakura closer to his face, so close that Bakura could smell his breath. Ryou's dad then examined him more closely, his eyes still wide in fear.

"W-WHY?!" Ryou's father screamed. "Why did you come back?!" Bakura just stayed silent.

Ryou couldn't stand it any longer. He grabbed Bakura by the arm, causing him to disappear. Which made Ryou's dad jump from fright. Then Ryou flew them both out of the house, and far away until they were safe. When Ryou finally let go of Bakura's hand a question came to mind.

"Why did he freak out so much?" Bakura questioned. Ryou just shrugged his shoulders in response.

"It's like he saw a ghost or something…"

* * *

Marik was snoring loudly, laying on the floor of the alley. Suddenly pain burst through his head as a fist collided with his skull.

"What the heck was that for?!" He yelled looking up at a big, buff, teen. One of his teammates.

"The boss wants to see you." The man replied back cracking his knuckles. "And he isn't to happy."

"What does he want now…" Marik wondered under his breath. And walked towards the boss's shed. He knocked once, and immediately the door opened. He slowly walked in.

"Sit!" A commanding voice boomed. So Marik took a sit across from the large desk where the boss was siting.

"You wanted to see me sir…" Suddenly the chair whirled around, and he was met with cold, blue eyes, and dark brown hair. No one ever saw the boss's face, unless they were in deep trouble.

"I don't like liars Marik." The boss said his eyes blazing with anger.

"What are you talking about?!" Marik shouted back. "I'm not a liar!"

"So then, Bakura is dead?"

"Didn't we go over this already?!" Marik argued. "I told you, I put the shed on fire, and he burned alive."

"We have someone who says otherwise. Send the man in." The boss said to on of his servants.

"As you wish Master Kaiba." A tall man walked in, he had dark hair, which was graying, and had cold brown eyes.

"Tell them what you saw." Kaiba said in a demanding voice.

"I-I-I saw my son…." The man whispered.

"You're son!" Marik shouted in surprise. "Bakura is not you're son!"

"Who's Bakura?" the man asked confused.

"Let the man finish." Kaiba said threateningly.

"He was in my house, and tried to get into one of the rooms." The man said shakily. "I grabbed him, because I knew he couldn't be real…but then he disappeared…Why won't he just stay dead…like the others."

"Don't worry we'll take care of it…" Kaiba said shooing the man out.

"What did that have to do with anything?" Marik asked more confused then ever.

"It means Bakura's alive you worm!" Kaiba yelled.

"He was talking about his son, he didn't even know who Bakura was!" Marik shouted back getting angry. Kaiba then threw a picture at Marik's face. Marik grabbed it and took a look. It was a family photo.

It showed a beautiful young woman, with long white hair, and soft blue eyes. Next to the woman was a tall, young man, with dark hair and kind looking brown eyes. Then below the couple were two young kids. One looked to be the age of seven while the other looked to be around five. The younger one was a girl, she had a huge smile on her face, wearing a summer dress, she had long white hair, and soft brown eyes. The older one was a boy, he had a shy smile, and the same white hair and eyes. But he was wearing some jeans and a T-shirt.

"Yeah, what about it?" Marik questioned still looking at the photo.

"Look at the boy closely." Kaiba commanded. So Marik took another look at the boy. His eyes widened in surprise. The hair was a bit different but still.

"H-He looks just like Bakura…" Marik whispered.

"Exactly." Kaiba reaching for the picture. "There is no way his son came back from the dead, so Bakura must have been the one at his house. Which means that you failed, Marik."

"H-How…?" Marik questioned, thinking back to where he lit the shed on fire.

"I'm going to give you one more chance Marik." Kaiba looked down at him. "That man is a big part of this organization, he sacrificed a lot of things for it. And if he is not happy, that makes me, the head of the organization look bad. And I don't like it when I look bad. Fail me again and there will be consequences."

"Y-Yes sir." Marik said getting up to leave.

"Oh, I think you should have this." Kaiba said handing him a blue necklace. "Just so you can get the job done." Marik took the necklace and looked at it with hope filled eyes.

"T-Thank you.." Marik said before exiting the shed. He looked down at the necklace and traced his finger over the jewels. _I'll bring you back. I promise._

* * *

So what did you think? Please review. :D


	7. Chapter 7

**Author notes: **So chapter 7 is up. Yay! I think this is a pretty good chapter. I cried a little why writting it. Well tell me how you like it. I'm sorry for any spelling or grammer mistakes. Please review. :D

**Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh**

* * *

Bakura was walking along in the snow, with Ryou floating behind. The two were silent….for quiet a while. Then Bakura stooped and turned to look at his transparent friend.

"I'm sorry I got us caught Ryou…" Bakura said looking down.

"It wasn't your fault." Ryou replied back in a sad tone. "With my dad around we may never see what's in that room."

"What do you think is in there any way?" Bakura asked, his interest suddenly peaked.

"It's my dad's room." Ryou said looking down. "I was hoping to get information on my father."

"I know your dad is a bad guy, but what is so important about him?" Bakura asked.

"I-I think he killed me." Ryou responded still looking down, tears starting to form in his eyes.

"B-But why?" Bakura asked confused.

"I-I don't know…" Ryou replied. "All I remember, is I went in his room to get his laundry, and clean like he told me too. I stumbled upon some papers, picked them up, then he came in, the angriest I have ever seen him."

"That's it?" Bakura asked.

"It all goes dark after that…" Ryou managed to say as a few tears slid down his cheeks.

"I'm sorry…" Bakura reached out a hand to comfort the crying teen, but his hand went right through him.

"I-I'm fine.." Ryou said wiping at his eyes. "W-Where are we going to go now?"

"I guess we could stay at my old apartment…" Bakura suggested. "I haven't been there since my father died…"

"We don't have to…" Ryou started.

"It's the only place we can go…" Bakura said back. "Come on." Bakura started to walk ahead not noticing something falling from his coat.

"Bakura you dropped something…." Ryou said picking the item up. It was a small photo. It showed a young woman, a young man, and a little boy. The young woman had long white hair with kind brown eyes, with a small smile. The young man had short, brown hair, with distant green eyes, with a big grin. The little boy, appeared to be around four years old, had long white hair, with kind brown eyes, with a big laugh on his face.

"Is this your family?" Ryou asked looking up from the picture.

"Y-Yeah." Bakura said taking the photo. "It's my mom, dad and me when I was little."

"Your mother looks a lot like mine…" Ryou said quietly. "Her eyes and smile are different."

"What do you mean by smile?" Bakura questioned.

"Your mother has a kind, happy, smile. But if you look at it closely it shows a bit of sadness." Ryou said pointing at the picture. "My own mother had a soft, shy, gentle smile. It showed a bit of happiness, but at the same time sadness and fear. Like something was always troubling her."

"Did you ever find out what was troubling her?" Bakura asked, amazed at how Ryou could read other people's emotions.

"No, she would never tell…" Suddenly Ryou was overcome with a memory.

_He was sitting on the floor, playing with his little sister. He could smell diner cooking from the kitchen. _

"_I'll be back." He said getting up and abandoning the toys. _

"_Okay, Big Brother…" His sister said resuming her playing. Ryou walked into the kitchen to see his mother cooking diner._

"_Can I help?" Ryou asked. _

"_Thank you, Ryou. You are always such a big help." His mother looked up and gave him a small smile. Ryou grabbed some plates and started to set the table._

"_Is father going to be home to night?" He asked with hope filled eyes._

"_N-No he's not." His mother said looking at him with a small frown, her eyes holding anger, and at the same time fear. "I'm sorry, he has to work late again."_

"_Oh…" Ryou sighed, his hopes crushed. _

"_Don't worry…" His mother said not looking up from the stove where she was cooking. "Your father loves you Ryou." _

"_Y-Yeah." Ryou said back with a small smile. _

"Let's go Ryou." Bakura called walking ahead of him. "It's really cold out here."

"O-Okay.." Ryou said floating after his friend. The two started off towards a small neighborhood.

The neighborhood was old, and rundown, it looked like a ghost town. Bakura walked past a few blocks of houses, till he came to an old apartment complex.

"So no one lives here anymore?": Ryou asked looking around.

"Nope." Bakura said shaking his head.

"Not even in the apartments?" Ryou asked.

"Everyone left after my dad died…" Bakura said looking down. "They thought that maybe he was murdered. They didn't believe he killed himself…and for a while I couldn't either…"

"I'm sorry…" Ryou said looking at his friend.

"Don't worry about it…" Bakura walked up the stairs and stood in front of apartment 2B. He lifted up the door mat and picked up a key. He unlocked the door and walked inside, with Ryou floating behind him.

The apartment was dark, and hadn't been used for years. There was a small kitchen, with a stove, a mini fridge, and a small square table. There was also two small bedrooms, along with a small living room, with a tiny t.v, and a couch.

"It's the same…just as I left it." Bakura sighed. Ryou floated and went through one of the bedroom doors.

"Is this your room?" He called. Bakura walked over and opened the door. In it was a small bed, along with a toy box, a bookshelf, and bedside table with a lamp.

"Yeah…this was my room." Bakura said looking around taking in the memories. Ryou glided out of the room and headed towards the living room. He stopped and stared at the Christmas tree that was still up in the corner.

"It's beautiful…" Ryou sighed. Bakura walked over, not staring at the tree but at the stain under the tree.

"Same as I left it…" Bakura sighed again. Ryou followed Bakura's gaze to the floor.

"Is that were…?" Ryou trailed off.

"Y-Yeah…" Bakura choked out. "That was were I saw my father last.." Bakura suddenly was overcome with memories of his father.

_It was a long time ago, He was in the park, the wind rushing through his hair, and he was up high on someone's shoulders, with someone holding his legs._

"_Faster, daddy go faster." He giggled._

"_All right, here we go little man." His father said increasing his speed. Which caused Bakura to giggle with delight. Then his father stopped at a bench, and set Bakura beside him._

"_You're the best daddy." He smiled wide. _

"_Thanks, buddy." His father said ruffling his hair. Bakura took his gaze to the playground, the slide catching his attention._

"_I'll race you to the slide!" Bakura started off in a run._

"_I'll beat you there." Bakura's father laughed. Right when Bakura's dad started to catch up he pretended to trip, making Bakura the winner of the race._

"_I won!" Bakura exclaimed with a laugh._

"_Y-Yes you did." Bakura's dad pretended to be tired. "Y-You are the fastest boy on the earth." Bakura giggled and climbed up the slide. It was his first time going down the slide. It was so big, and tall, he was always scared to go down it. When he got to the top, he sat down and looked below. It was very high up, and his father wasn't there to hold him, like when he was on his shoulders._

"_D-Daddy?" Bakura asked, afraid of falling._

"_Don't worry, I'll catch you." His father said from below, at the end of the slide with his arms outstretched. _

"_Y-You promise?" Bakura asked unsure._

"_I promise." His father said smiling. _

_Bakura took in a deep breath and slide down the slide. The wind went through his hair, as his body went down the slope. It only lasted for a second, until he felt warm hands grab him around the middle. He opened his eyes to see his father smiling down at him._

"_That was fun!" Bakura shouted, with a huge smile on his face. _

"_Come on Bakura it's starting to get late." Bakura's father said grabbing his hand._

"_I can't wait to tell mommy I slid down the slide!" Bakura announced, proud of himself._

"_Y-Yeah," Bakura's father frowned a bit. "I'm sure mommy would love to hear about that, she would be very proud." _

"_Don't worry, daddy." Bakura hugged his father's arm. "Mommy will be okay."_

"_Y-Yeah, mommy will be okay." His father smiled down at him, as the two walked out of the park._

Then Bakura remembered the first time he had set foot in his apartment.

_He walked slowly into the apartment following his father. His father's blue coat wrapped around him._

"_T-This is our new home." His father said to him. _

"_O-Okay…" Bakura said trying to sound happy. _

_Bakura's father bent down beside him and gave him a hug. "I know it's the same without her, thanks for trying." Bakura noticed some tears fall down his father's face. _

"_D-Daddy does it hurt you too?" Bakura asked knowing his father was in pain. His father gave him a questioning look. _

"_I-It hurts right here…" Bakura placed his hand over his heart. Tears starting to fill his small eyes. "D-Does it hurt there too."_

_Bakura's father nodded and placed his own hand over his heart. "It hurts all the time."_

_Bakura hugged his father, and buried his face into his chest. "I-I want the hurt to go away…" He started to cry._

"_I do too son." His father hugged him back. "I do too."_

"Bakura?" Ryou called him out of his thoughts.

"Y-Yes?" Bakura questioned.

"I said it's almost Christmas Eve." Ryou starred at him. "And I asked if we could leave the tree up."

"S-Sure…" Bakura said looking back at the tree. The lights not lit, with silver garland hanging from the branches, and little ornaments dangling. It was very beautiful. But even though it was beautiful, it caused him great pain.

* * *

Marik was walking around the ally finding his crew men. He was choosing the one's he knew would do the job.

"Boss, gave us another job." He said getting the groups attention. "We have to find Bakura-"

"I thought we killed him already!" Someone cut him off.

"Marik was a failure and didn't do the job!" A tall teen said with a laugh. Marik ran over and grabbed the teen by the throat, and held him up in the air.

"Did you want me to kill you instead?!" Marik yelled crushing the teen's windpipe. The teen, with fearful eyes, managed to shake his head. Causing Marik to release him.

"Now," Marik commanded. "I want this whole town searched for Bakura. If you find him, contact me immediately." The group of teens ran off in different directions.

_Why are you making me do this?_ Marik thought before he went to look for Bakura himself.

* * *

So what did you think. I would love to hear your thoughts. So please review! :D


	8. Chapter 8

**Author notes: **Yay! I finally updated! :D So Happy Thanksgiving to everyone. I'm sorry for this short chapter the next one I will try to make longer. I'm also sorry for any grammer or spelling mistakes. I hope everyone enjoys the holiday, and enjoys the chapter. Please review. :D

**Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh.**

* * *

Bakura was looking out the window, watching the tiny, white snowflakes drift to the ground, and land on the white landscape already packed with snow. The sun was glistening down causing the whole ground to sparkle.

"It's beautiful." A voice said behind him causing him to jump. Bakura turned around to find Ryou floating there.

"Yeah, I've always liked the snow…" Bakura said gazing back out the window. Ryou floated over to the Christmas tree in the corner. Ryou picked up the cord behind it and plug it into the electrical outlet. The whole tree lit up, the dark room glowed brighter with it's many lights.

Bakura looked over at the tree, it's lights sparkling, the ornaments dangling off the branches, the garland laced around reflecting the light, and the lone star shining at the top. Tears started to form into Bakura's eyes, as sudden memories washed over him.

_The fire in the fire placed warmed the entire house. Snow was piled high outside, covering the dark land like a huge blanket. _

"_Careful Bakura." A woman's voce said in a worried tone. She was talking to the little boy who was rummaging through a huge box. _

"_Look at this one Mommy." Bakura said in awe as he finally amerced holding a silver shinning sphere. "Can I hang it on the tree?"_

"_Yes, but be careful, it's made of glass." The woman responded back smiling at him._

_Bakura walked over to the tree, it was bare, with nothing on it, his father just cutting it down this morning. Bakura placed the silver orb on the first bottom branch. He smiled up at his mother, grabbed her hand and walked back over to the box of ornaments._

_Suddenly the door was thrust opened, cold air rushing in, as a man came in with a big box._

"_Daddy you're home." Bakura rushed over and hugged his father's leg. _

"_I see you started decorating the tree." Bakura's father smiled down at him._

"_I put the silver one on!" Bakura said, smiling and pointing to the single ornament on the tree._

"_Well, how about we put some lights and garland on?" His father said putting down the box, and taking off his blue coat._

"_Can I help?" Bakura asked, already opening the box and pulling on a long string of lights._

_Bakura's father laughed. "You can put on the garland with your mother, let me get the lights."_

_Bakura pulled out a long piece of green and silver garland and handed some of it to his mother. Smiling they both wrapped it around the tree one way, while Bakura's father wrapped the lights on the other way._

"_Can we put more orna-ornada-ordaments on?" Bakura asked struggling with the long word._

_Both his parents smiled down at him and nodded. Bakura rushed over to the box and started taking out ornaments one by one and hanging them on the tree, until it was completely covered with shining spheres, glowing Santa's, twinkling icicles, and many more various items. _

"_You forgot one." Bakura's father said pointing up to the top of the tree._

"_The star!" Bakura eyes suddenly glowed. "Daddy, can you help me put the star on the tree?"_

"_Sure." His father said digging through the box and handing Bakura a shining gold star. _

_Bakura wrapped his hands around his father's neck as he was picked up. Bakura gently placed the star on top of the tree, and looked down as his mother plugged in the lights. The tree now glowed with magnificence. _

"_It's so pretty…" Bakura sighed nuzzling his head into his father's chest, and slowly closing his eyes. "Daddy, I love Christmas…" He whispered into his father's ear before he drifted to sleep, hugging close to his father's warmth._

_That was Bakura's best Christmas, and the last he would have with his mother._

Bakura was know looking down at the bottom of the Christmas tree, the stain in the carpet bringing back even more memories.

_It was quiet in the little apartment. The snow ragging outside, causing the room to become very cold. Bakura snuggled in his father's blue coat, and his red scarf. Both of which were way to big for him. He was watching his father assemble the new Christmas tree. His father didn't cut trees anymore, he used what little money they had to buy an artificial one._

"_There." Bakura's father said plugging in the tree, causing it to light up the room with different colors as the lights turned on._

"_It's nice…" Bakura said with a plain expression on his face, his eye's starring at the bare branches without any ornaments. Bakura's father walked over to him and gave him a hug._

"_This Christmas will be great…I promise." His father said stroking his hair._

"_N-Nothing is great, when mommy is gone…" Bakura said back burring his face in his father's chest._

"_I know son…" His father held him close as Bakura began to softly cry. "I know."_

_Then the sudden image of his father's body lying against the tree, flashed in Bakura's mind. The blood was seeping into the carpet where his father was lying, a smile on his lips, but his eyes opened wide with shock, and at the same time fear. _

* * *

Ryou was gazing at the tree while his own painful memories haunted his mind.

_It was dark in the house. There was no lights, no music, no tree, no laughter like there had once been. It was Christmas eve. The snow was falling hard outside while the wind hollowed. His father was not yet back form where ever he went. _

_Ryou was standing outside his father's bedroom door. He was holding a little box, wrapped in blue snowflake wrapping paper. And attached to the gift was a little card. He was debating on whether or not if he should go in. There was always slight hope that his father would have a different reaction this year, maybe he would change back to his old self._

_Ryou slowly opened the door and placed the gift on his father's bed and quickly retreated back to his own room, with a smile on his face, and a hope filled heart. _

_Ryou was lying on his bed drawing a picture, when he heard the car door slam. His eyes widened, and his heart sped up. He could hear the key twist the lock of the front door, and the footsteps that echoed through the house. Then there was a pause of silence. Ryou smiled to himself, hoping that this year had changed._

_Ryou's door was burst opened, causing him to jump. In the door way stood his father, with a look of hatred upon his face._

"_W-What is this?" His father spit on the words pointing to the little warped box._

"_A-A Christmas present…s-sir.." Ryou looked down at his feet._

"_What did I tell you?!" The man roared picking up the young boy by his hair, causing him to yelp in pain._

"_I-I'm sorry…" Ryou cried out, tears running down his eyes. "I-I thought t-that-"_

"_You wanted something in return didn't you" Ryou's father spat at him._

"_N-No.." Ryou protested. "T-That's not it.."_

"_Don't lie to me!" Ryou father slapped him across the face and threw him down on the ground._

"_We don't celebrate anything in this house." His father yelled. "It brings too many feelings towards the surface."_

"_W-We use too…" Ryou said in a low whisper, holding his swollen cheek, tears streaming from his eyes._

"_What was that?" His father kicked him in rage. Causing him to cough up a little blood._

"_I-I'm s-sorry…s-sir…" Ryou managed to choke out. Then his father turned to leave. _

_When Ryou's father was in the door way, he flung the present down on the ground, and stomped on it many times crushing what was inside and the note which had said:_

_Merry Christmas Father_

_I love you_

_From your son Ryou._

* * *

Marik was looking around the whole city, and no sign of Bakura yet. _You couldn't have gotten far…_Marik thought to himself. He was just about to try the woods where their old shed had been, when one of his gang members came rushing towards him.

"M-Marik!" He called out as he ran towards him. "W-We saw some lights coming from the old apartment building."

Marik started followed his gang member. A frown placed on his lips. _Should have know you would have gone there…it's the only place left._ As Marik ran, the apartment building stated to come into view.

* * *

So how was it? I would love to hear your thoughts. So please review. :D


	9. Chapter 9

**Author notes: **I finally updated! yay! So here is chapter 9! I'm sorry for not updating in a while. I've been kind of busy..and well...lazy..and I'm sorry. But here is chapter 9 any way! I'm going to update my other stories soon as well. So Merry Christmas, And Happy Holidays! I'm sorry this chapter is short, and for any grammer and spelling mistakes. So I hope you enjoy and please review! :D

**Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh**

* * *

Bakura gave a low sigh, and finally tore his eyes from the Christmas tree. He slowly turned his head to look at Ryou, and was shocked to find tears falling down his face.

"Ryou?" Bakura walked over and gently placed his hand gently on Ryou's face, only to have it go right through him. "What's wrong?"

"N-nothing.." Ryou said back wiping at his eyes. But the tears didn't stop. Slowly he leaned into Bakura's chest, using his strength to stay solid. Bakura placed his arms around Ryou in an embrace, rocking him, and stroking his hair, allowing the teen to softly cry into his chest.

"I-I'm Sorry.." Ryou whispered, when his crying had finally subsided, and he slowly looked up at Bakura.

"It's okay…" Bakura whispered back, his arms still around Ryou in a tight hug. Bakura then turned his gaze back to the window, to see more snow falling, as it became night. Bakura reached into his pocket and fingered Marik's gold ring. Bakura pulled the ring out of his pocket, breaking the two albino's embrace.

"Merry Christmas..Ryou." Bakura held the gold ring in front of Ryou's face. Ryou slowly took the ring from Bakura's hand and turned it over in his own. The word 'Friends' that was engraved on the ring shinned as the light from the Christmas tree glistened on it.

"B-But…" Ryou looked at Bakura with questioning eyes.

"We're best friends now Ryou." Bakura gave a big smile. "And we are going to be friends forever."

"Y-Yeah…" Ryou closed his hand around the ring, and gave Bakura a small smile. The smile was only short lived, as Ryou was suddenly overcome with great pain. His back was throbbing, with pain as if his spine would burst through his skin.

"Ryou!" Bakura ran over to the teen trying to understand what was wrong. He could see tears of pain running down the boy's cheeks. He looked at Ryou's back, only to be in shock as he found to big lumps trying to escape his skin.

There was a loud rip, as the teen's flesh was torn from his once living body, to give way to tiny, little, stumps, of white wings. Ryou feel to the ground with a sigh of relief, as the wave of pain was gone.

"Ryou…." Bakura whispered as he helped the teen up. "Are those your wings?"

Ryou reached his hand behind his back, wincing as he touched the sore new wounds. He could feel the little feather stumps on his back, and a smile came to his lips.

* * *

There was a loud slamming on the door. Causing both albinos's to look up. The slamming continued until the door was completely knocked down. In the door way stood a tall, buff teen. Bakura recognized him as one of Marik's gang buddies.

"I found him!" The teen roared and started to run towards Bakura. But right before the teen could grab him, Ryou took hold of Bakura's hand he became invisible. The buff, teen's eyes widened at this, along with his mouth hanging open in shock.

"Move out of the way!" A dark voice yelled. A voice familiar to Bakura's ears.

Marik pushed his way into the apartment, and ran towards his gang buddy, followed by a few others.

"So where is he?" Marik asked in a stern voice.

"H-He was right there…" The teen said pointing near the light Christmas tree. "B-But then he disappeared…"

"What do you mean disappeared?!" Marik yelled.

"H-He just vanished!" The teen said back, taking a step closer to where Bakura and Ryou were standing.

"You idiot!" Marik yelled and punched the teen in the nose. Causing him to yelp in pain. "People just don't disappear! You must be seeing things."

"I-I'm sorry M-Marik…" The teen said while holding his now broken nose.

"I want everyone to go search the woods." Marik said pointing towards the door. "I'll search the rest of the apartment."

When the rest of the gang was gone, Marik walked closer to the Christmas tree. Marik was so close to Bakura, that he could feel Marik breathing. And he was surprised to see tears falling from Marik's eyes.

"I don't know why this guy wants you dead Bakura…" Marik let out a low sigh. "He's nuts. He thinks you're his son." More tears started to flow down Marik's face. "I-I didn't want to kill you the first time...and I was actually glad to hear you were alive….But I've been ordered to do it again." Marik again let out another sigh. "Bakura, for both our sake's why couldn't you have stayed dead…."

Marik wiped at his eyes, sniffed loudly before turning and exiting the old apartment.

* * *

So how was it? I would love to hear what you think about this story so far. So please review! :D Merry Christmas and Happy Holidays!


	10. Chapter 10

Author notes: Hey guys, I'm alive. Yeah sorry for not updating in what...2 years...again sorry. I had school, and other stuff like writers block...but yeah now I'm back so yay! Sorry for the short update guys. I will try to update Wings of an Angel soon And I will try to update my other stories as well. Thanks for reading!

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh.

* * *

Bakura grew stiff as he watched the tan, teen walk out the front door. He could feel water welling up in his eyes until they could not hold the teas back any longer.

"Bakura," Ryou gentle whispered in his ear. "It's okay…it-"

Bakura broke free from the younger one's grasp and fell to the floor. Teardrops were falling from his eyes, down his nose and unto the old dusted floor.

"I-I'm sorry Marik…" Bakura sobbed. "I-I'm sorry…"

Ryou tried to come up with a way to console the older teen, but could not think of anything. So he could do nothing but watch in silence as Bakura sobbed on the floor for what seemed like a life time.

"Bakura-" Ryou finally tried to calm the sobbing.

"H-He is still my friend…" Bakura whispered more to himself. "B-But why…" He trailed off as his thoughts tried to search for an answer for Marik's actions.

"I think we should go…" Ryou softly said watching Bakura as he slowly got up from the floor. "It could be dangerous if we stay here longer."

"I'm going after him." Bakura said without turning his back and heading towards the door.

"Bakura, you can't-!" Ryou yelled. But it was too late as Bakura was already out of the door running towards the woods.

* * *

The trees of the woods, were tall, and hid the sky as day started to turn to night. The faint sound of birds could be heard in the distance, but there was an eerie silence about the place that made Bakura uneasy as he made his way to the heart of the woods. As he was running thoughts were flashing through his brain.

"_Marik, why are you doing this?" "What has caused you to do this?" "You are still my friend right?"_

As he reached his destination, the remains of his old shed came into view, and silence soon engulfed the area. There were no more sounds, except for his own heavy breathing, the sound of snow crunching under his feet, and the gentle swish of the night breeze.

Bakura looked around, but saw no one. He slowly sat down on the ground and sighed, tears threatened his eyes again.

"Hello, Bakura…" A voice out of no where startled him.

Marik slowly walked out of the thickness of the trees, and made his way to the albino. He had water in the brim of his eyes, and a sad worn face. When he finally came up to the teen, he sat down himself and sighed. There was a mutual silence between the two.

"Marik I-" Bakura started to speak but was got off as Marik wrapped his arms around him.

"I'm so glad you're alive…" Marik sobbed into Bakura's back. "Why are you still here? You have the chance now, runaway!" Bakura pushed the man's arms away.

"Marik why are you doing this?" Bakura half yelled. "What's going on?"

"You wouldn't understand…" Marik's eyes turned towards the ground.

"Marik, you're like a brother to me…please tell me what's going on…" Bakura pleaded, and saw the man flinch at his words.

"Family…." Marik softly whispered.

"huh…?" Bakura was confused.

"That's your only hint…family." Marik said now looking into his eyes.

And as Bakura looked back he could see overwhelming sadness and pain in the other's eyes. It was a pain that seemed to be continuous. And behind the pain and sadness, there was a strange and frightening coldness, that sent fear into Bakura's heart.

"I'm going to give you another chance…You can run away." Marik got up form the ground and stared down at Bakura. "My men are not here yet, you can still escape."

"Marik…I can't." Bakura responded softly. "I don't want to leave; I don't want to be alone. And I don't want to leave you." Bakura got up from the ground himself. "If I leave, you have to come with me Marik."

A sigh came from the tan, teens lips. And he shook his head. "Bakura please…" Marik closed his eyes, and pleaded. But all he got was Bakura's silent stares. "Fine, have it your way…"

A sudden pain was shot into the back of Bakura's head. He could feel blood trick down the back of his neck. He turned around and tried to take a swing at whatever had hit him, but his vision was starting to go dark. But as he did turn he could see that he was hit from behind from one of Marik's men.

Bakura could feel himself falling backwards as the throbbing in his head increased. He felt the cold snow impact with his back as he fell down, and he could feel the blood as it flowed out of his wound.

"L-Liar…" Bakura managed to force the words out of his mouth.

"I was giving you the chance to run away." Marik shrugged.

The blackness started to fully consume Bakura's eyes. But as he was fading out he could see small tears fall down Marik's face, and his ears caught the slight phrase of _"I'm sorry…"_ before the whole world turned dark.

* * *

Ryou went rushing out after Bakura. He finally got to the woods, but he was too late. All he saw was Bakura was on the ground bleeding, and Marik and his group were picking him up. As soon as the gang finally was hanging on the older albino teen they started to leave. And Ryou was in hot pursuit after them.

The group went walking through downtown. They even passed the gang's hideout ally. The place Ryou originally thought they were going. The group continued on for what seemed like hours until they stopped at a huge plain white building. There was a huge iron gate in front, and the widows were all blacked out. The sense of dread could be felt in the air.

Marik walked out of the group and went towards the gate, he filled with some control panel until the gates swung open and the group continued on. Ryou followed on as well.

As they entered the front door, the group disbanded. Marik went down a dark hallway, while others just waited around. The group holding onto Bakura started to descend down a flight of stairs that was to the left of the entrance. Light got thinner, and thinner as the group made their way down.

Finally, they stopped outside of a small prison cell. Marik's men threw Bakura onto the ground, and smiled as he made a slight groan. They slammed the prison cell door shut, and locked it up. The sound echoing, making the room more frightening empty.

Ryou ran over to Bakura, scared for his well-being. He was happy that Bakura's head wound had stopped bleeding, but was troubled that he could not wake him up. Ryou gently lifted Bakura's head up in his hands, and hoped that he would be alright.

* * *

Marik was making his way down the long, dark hallway. His eyes were swollen with tears. He did what he was told to do. But yet he felt empty. He made his way to a door that was at the end of the hallway. He knocked slightly before he entered.

In the room there was millions of bookcases around the room filled to the brim with thick, heavy novels. There was also a small window that shed in little light. But Marik's attention was focused on the middle of the room. There was a long, wooden desk, and behind it sat a man with cold, blue eyes, with short brown hair. It was his boss Kaiba.

"Bakura has been apprehend…sir." Marik said in a deep tone, staring straight ahead.

"Good," Kaiba responded. "You have done well Marik." He gave a snickering smile.

"When will I get what I desire?" Marik asked, his face darkening.

"Always wanting a reward are we?" Kaiba looked down at him.

"We had a deal!" Marik growled as he stepped closer to the man.

"Settle down," Kaiba laughed. "You get to see them soon enough."

"They better come back." Marik snarled.

"Threats will get you into trouble." The man smiled back.

Marik turned around to leave, but before doing so, he punched the wall, hard. Blood dripped down his knuckles as he stared at the dent in the wall. Then with a sigh he left.

As soon as the door was closed, Kaiba turned around and started to laugh.

"_What a fool…" _He thought to himself. But his thoughts were interrupted by a sudden phone call. There was a moments silence before he smiled.

"That's right, we have him." A pause. "Sure you can go see him right now…" After Kaiba hung up, a small sneer of a smile could be seen on his lips.

* * *

Authors notes: So how was the chapter? Sorry again for it being short. And sorry for the page breaks, but I was trying to write from diffrent sides of the story. Reviews are greatly apprechiated!


End file.
